Hot Mess: Shuffle Challenge
by IceDynamiteDragonflyStars
Summary: Remember the Shuffle Challenge from 2010? Welcome to the Age of Ultron edition. Pairings as random as the songs. K for references to drinking.


**Two updates in one day, would you look at that. So, remember fanfiction in 2010? Well, I don't, I joined in 2014. But I have read a lot of 2010 fanfiction recently, thanks to Hetalia. And something that cropped up a lot was this: The iPod shuffle challenge. You've probably all heard of it. You put your iPod on shuffle, write a drabble on the song and you have until the song ends to finish it. Ships will be grabbed at random.**

 **Also, I decided to use my mix on YouTube instead, because I don't use it for music much and wanted tosee what came up.**

 **Enjoy. Review, and I might do more.**

* * *

 _Hot Mess~ Cobra Starships~ Clint/Pietro_

Pietro Maximoff was screwed up. He spent his time mostly being drunk and challenging people to foot races and arm wrestles. Clint Barton was more into subtlety. Archery was his thing. It still didn't stop him falling hard for him. He watched as the Sokovian stumbled over to him. "How would you like to dance?"

Even while he was tripping over his own feet, he looked amazing. Clint reached out a hand to help him up. "Okay." Before the night ended, he would make this boy his.

* * *

 _Oh No!~Marina and the Diamonds~ Pepperony_

Pepper Potts had no time for relationships. She had approximately two friends. She spent most of her time studying. She was going to be a lawyer or a CEO of some huge company. And nothing was going to stop her. Except maybe the adorable womanizer who had just asked her out.

 **(I ran out of time, okay?!)**

* * *

 _How to be a Heartbreaker~Marina and the Diamonds~Clintasha_ **  
**

Natasha was an expert in the art of breaking hearts. Steve. Bruce. What she hadn't expected was for it to be broken right back.

"I-I'm sorry, Tasha. I'm _married._ We can still be friends, right?"

 **(Actually finished before the second verse on that one.)**

* * *

 _When You're Gone~Avril Lavinge~ Brutasha_

He'd always been a coward, to himself anyway. He thought he'd been doing this for his own good, plus the rest of the world. But he missed her so, so much. Alone in his little shack on some Pacific island, he lay on his bed, stared at the ceiling and thought of her. But this was the only way. The Hulk was too dangerous. Seeing her again wasn't worth putting her in danger.

* * *

 _Dark Side~Kelly Clarkson~ Scarlet Vision_

Wanda had done some bad things in her life. Indirectly setting off a near-apocalypse which resulted in the death of her brother was by far the worst.

At first she had pushed him away. He came back. Again. And again. It had taken a fumbling explanation and a large bunch of red flowers for her to finally get it. He wasn't leaving. He wouldn't. Even with her dark past, he would still love her.

* * *

 _Brokenhearted~Karmin~Stony_

Maybe the phone was broken. Steve had been waiting five, ten minutes. One, two, three hours. He'd said he'd call. Steve had waited all day. _Come on._ He didn't want to be one of those people that sat around all day pining after someone who clearly wouldn't call. Well, he'd go out. He wouldn't be left brokenhearted by something as trivial as this.

* * *

 _Rehab~Amy Winehouse~Science Bros_

"You are going."

"I am not."

"Yes. You. Are. You have a problem."

"I do not have a drinking problem and I will not go to rehab."

" Denial. It's a sign of having a drinking problem."

"It won't do anything. I'm not going."

He ended up in hospital with a case of alcohol poisoning two weeks later. All Bruce could think as he sat by his bed, praying for him to just _wake up,_ was _I told him he needed help._

* * *

 _Waiting For Love~Avicii~Steve/Bucky_

Steve hadn't had many friends in his time. He was thankful for Bucky. He had been waiting for somebody to love for so long. And Bucky was perfect. He would do anything to save him. The fact that Bucky would do the same for him was very reassuring. To see him now was like seeing his world splinter and shatter. But he would get him back. He would wait. If getting his friend back meant traveling to the end of the Earth, he would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

 _Intoxicated~The Cab~Stevetasha_

He'd never felt like this. He was dizzy, his heart was pounding, he was going to fall over. She smiled at him. "Okay."

He grinned. "Yeah. Look. I-I love you. I couldn't love anyone else."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _True Love~P!nk~Thor/Loki_

Loki resented his 'brother'. He resented the fact that his father favoured him. He resented the fact that he'd always been the 'handsome' one. But he still felt bad about attacking him. He was such a child, it felt like he was needlessly kicking a kitten. As a result, he was stuck somewhere between adoration and resentment. He hated it. He wanted to cast Thor into hell and watch him burn. He also wanted to hug him and play a game of tag, like they did as children. And more and more often, he found himself thinking that maybe it wasn't his brother he hated, but himself.

* * *

 **Aaaand... I'm done! I actually kinda resent some of the ships up there, but I hope I wrote them all okay. Realize that by this point, I've been staring at the computer for two hours straight and am feeling kinda woozy, so I've probably made a bunch of grammar mistakes. I'm gonna go back and edit later.**


End file.
